


Erica

by fightingbee



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Bot Eric, Crossdressing, M/M, Makeup, My English still sucks, Oppa Kink, Skirts, top juyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightingbee/pseuds/fightingbee
Summary: Juyeon found a picture on Twitter of Eric on his solo vlive. A screen-captured picture of the younger in his daily casual outfit. But what made it different was it was edited by the fan so Eric in that picture had long hair and as the opposite gender.Or,When Juyeon got hard after looking at a picture of a swapped gendered Eric.
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Kudos: 68





	Erica

**Author's Note:**

> I had nothing to do, so i decided to play faceapp and put some of Eric pics in gender swap. Damn he is so pretty. I got the inspiration of making this after i gender swapped a pic from one of Eric's vlive (the one before he had black hair). So the set of this story is when he still had highlighted hair style. 
> 
> The writing style may be boring because of my lack of vocabulary, and weird because of my grammar. But I still expect for you guys to like it :")

Juyeon couldn't take his eyes off of the picture displayed on his phone screen. It was a picture of Eric. A screen-captured picture of the younger when he was doing a solo vlive a few days ago. The younger was in his practice room doing a vlive by himself. Juyeon remembered that day was when he was practicing in the dance room with the other members, while Eric had done with his schedule and had a free-time before going back to the dorm. He also remembered that day, Eric was wearing his daily casual outfit. Just a loosen black t-shirt with his favorite grey jacket. Nothing much, and Juyeon loved when Eric was dressed like that.

What made it different was the picture itself. In that picture, Eric was a girl. Where he had long hair, face shaped like a girl, and makeup that completed the feminine look on the younger's appearance. He had re-watched the vlive once before, and he remembered that was when Eric was about to turn off the broadcast.

He knew the whole picture was edited by fans. But it just looked so real. He found out what application the fans used to make it by looking at the watermark shown at the corner of the picture. He might download the app one day to make more of this kinda picture of Eric.

As much as he knew it was edited by the fans using a weird app, the picture still got Juyeon aroused. In that picture, Eric had his body leaned slightly forward to the camera, and he had one side of his jacket fell off his shoulder. Not to mention, the makeup filter applied to the younger's face made his expression looked seducing. Like he was saying, "Can we do it?" to Juyeon.

Juyeon groaned at the thought. He almost had his hand moved toward his half-hardened member to touch it when someone suddenly banged the door open. And that person turned out to be Eric himself.

" _Hyung_!" Eric yelled from the doorway.

Juyeon turned to the younger as he tried to hide the screen of his phone. But being in a panic situation, Juyeon just hid his phone on the couch behind him with the screen facing down.

"What is it, Youngjae- _ah_?" he asked, trying to sound as normal as he could.

Eric smiled as he walked closer to where Juyeon was sitting, then settled himself down next to the older on the couch. He rested his head on Juyeon's wide shoulder. Juyeon had a slight smile on his face watching the younger snuggled on to him.

"Nothing, I just missed you," the younger said, hugging Juyeon's muscular arm.

Juyeon chuckled, "We've been together since morning, and you just left to have lunch with Haknyeon and Sunwoo like an hour ago."

"Yes, but I still missed you."

The smile on Juyeon's face grew bigger as kept watching the younger being clingy. It was cute. Indeed, Eric was always cute to him. As he kept watching, he had noticed that the younger was wearing that outfit again. The black t-shirt and grey jacket. Also, the way he wore it was similar to the one in the picture he saw a few minutes ago.

"Aren't you cold?" Juyeon asked as he reached out his hand to pull up Eric's jacket so it was covering the younger's shoulder. "You should wear your jacket properly."

Juyeon raised his eyebrow as he felt Eric sat up straight so they were face to face. The younger had a pout on his face.

"I don't like wearing it that way. It's uncomfortable. The inside part of the fabric rubs on to my neck and it's itchy," he said, pulling down the jacket off his shoulder again. Juyeon was just watching when the younger scratched the side of his neck, before finally looked up again and stared right into Juyeon's eyes. "Besides, don't I look sexy like this?"

Juyeon blinked several times. He noticed the younger was slightly leaning forward, shoulder shrugged upward as they were supported by his arms and hands on the couch. He made his eyes round as much as he could, trying to tease Juyeon with a cute, yet seducing face.

Juyeon swallowed. Eric looked exactly the same as in the picture he just saw. Except for the hair and makeup.

He could feel the heat on his lower part again. But no, he didn't want to take Eric right there and then because they still had practiced until late. And he didn't want to ruin either his or Eric's schedule.

He had to escape himself from the younger.

"Sorry, Eric. I... need to go to the toilet," he said. Not waiting for the younger to answer, he stood up and quickly rushed out of the room he shared with Eric.

Eric, knowing exactly what he had done to the older, laughed his lungs out. He was now alone in the room.

"Oh my God, he is super cute, haha!"

After he felt enough of laughing he laid down on the couch, head resting on the part where Juyeon was seating before. Then he noticed the older's phone laying next to his head. Being the evil _maknae_ himself, Eric took the phone and sat up again. He swiped the dark screen which wasn't locked at all.

He raised his eyebrow as he saw what was displayed on that screen. The next second, he smirked.

* * *

Juyeon was dancing in front of the big mirror in the dance practice room. He wasn't alone, some members and the coach were still there. He only stopped when the coach said that their practice session had ended. He went to the side of the room to drink a bottle of water. His eyes looked around as he swallowed the mineral water, looking for the smallest creature there but didn't found him. Then he remembered, Eric excused himself an hour ago. He said he had a stomachache and couldn't continue practicing so he left first.

Juyeon was worried actually but he couldn't just leave the practice session when the others needed him as the main dancer of the group. So after he drank his water on the side of the room, he immediately rushed out of the dance room. He wanted to check on Eric's condition.

He ran to the room he shared with Eric. Arriving in front of the door, he didn't wait to open the door. But it was locked. He started to feel panic. He banged at the door and yelled, "Eric?! Youngjae, are you okay?? Hey, please open the door!"

To his relief, he heard the younger answered from inside the room, "Yes, _hyung!_ I'm okay. Please wait."

Juyeon sighed. Then he waited for Eric to open the door. He came to realization and wonder why would Eric even lock the door? What was he doing in there?

He heard the clicking sound telling him that the younger had unlocked the door, but still didn't open the door for him. So he confusedly opened the door himself. As he walked in he noticed the room was pitch dark.

"Eric? What are you doing? Why is it so dark here?" Juyeon asked as he closed the door.

He tried to reach the wall where the switch was attached, but he failed as he felt a pair of hands pushed him from the back. Juyeon stumbled forward. But lucky he was, he fell right on the couch.

"What the fuck? Eric!"

Another clicking sound. He shut his eyes due to the sudden surprise of the lights coming from the other side of the wall. The one from the ' _Get It, Got It!_ ' neon lights attached to the wall in front of the desk.

Juyeon slowly opened his eyes again. As his eyes were finally adjusted to the lights, he turned to where he thought Eric was standing. But he stopped as he saw the younger was already standing in front of him. His eyes grew wide as he saw what was in front of him. It was Eric, of course. The Eric in that picture he saw that day, to be exact.

The long hair and the makeup. Juyeon's mind went blank as he saw that. Eric still had his black T-shirt and grey jacket wrapped around his body. As usual, the off-shoulder jacket was there to tease him. However, what drove Juyeon crazier was what Eric wore on the lower part. The kid wore a red plaid skirt that hung around his thin waist to the middle of his thighs. Oh, and don't forget those black knee-length socks.

Everything obviously made Juyeon go insane.

"E- Eric? What are you..."

The younger chuckled as he didn't hear Juyeon continuing his words. He knew the older must be speechless. That's exactly what he wanted by doing this, though.

"Do you like it?" Eric asked. He put his knees together while swaying his body side to side, acting shy. He even bit his lower lips, still smiling at Juyeon.

"But... Why are you dressing like this?"

"I somehow figured out that you like this kind of stuff, _hyung_. Especially on me. Am i wrong?"

No. You're absolutely right.

"How did you..."

Eric chuckled when he saw Juyeon's shocked expression. He slowly walked closer to where the older was sitting.

"I know you have a picture of me, gender swapped by that stupid application, right? You forgot to lock your phone earlier. So I saw everything," Eric said as he settled himself on Juyeon's lap, straddling his waist.

"Look. I didn't edit that photo. It was edited by a fan. I saw it on twitter, and..."

"You saved it," Eric said smirking. He watched as Juyeon tried to look away. But they somehow landed on Eric's exposed leg instead. Eric noticed, so he wanted to tease the older. "What are you looking at? Hm?"

Eric shifted his leg a little bit upward so it exposed more of his skin. Juyeon gulped. The younger chuckled then moved to hug Juyeon. He had his arms around Juyeon's neck and kissed his blushing cheek. He couldn't stand it anymore. His _hyung_ was so cute.

"Where did you get the skirt?" Juyeon asked touching the red plaid fabric hesitantly.

"You finally asked," Eric smiled widely as he stared at the older's cat-like eyes. "I borrowed it from Chanhee _hyung_ , along with the socks. He has plenty of it in his room."

Juyeon lifted his eyes to look at Eric. He didn't know Chanhee had this kind of hobby. He stared at Eric's smile. His big hand rose to the younger's hair, clamping the strands. He frowned as his fingers touched the scalp.

"This is not a wig?"

Eric laughed again, louder this time. "You're so old fashioned, _hyung_. This is called hair clips. It looks more natural than a wig. I asked the hairstylist _noona_ to do it for me. I told her that we'll have a special event for the fans wearing some stupid costumes and she believed me."

"And the make up?"

"I lied to the makeup artist _noona,_ too."

"You're gonna be in big trouble, you know that," Juyeon said.

"As long as you like it, I don't mind," Eric replied as he leaned closer.

Juyeon observed the makeup applied on the younger's face. Especially the red lipstick covering Eric's plump lips. He moved to the eyes. The eye-liner made his eyes looked bigger and prettier than ever.

The younger noticed Juyeon was observing his face. A sly thought came across his mind. He shifted even closer to the older, practically rubbing their hips together. He softly sighed on purpose. Juyeon knew what the younger was doing.

"Stop provoking me," Juyeon groaned, as he pulled Eric's face closer.

Eric smirked. "I thought that's what you wanted me to do since you were fantasizing about me looking like this?"

"I said stop."

Finally, Eric thought when Juyeon pulled him closer so their lips brushed on to each other. He still had the smirk on, only to be faded away after Juyeon started to nibble on his lower lip. They closed their eyes, feeling the friction between their lips. Eric released a soft moan when he felt Juyeon's tongue started to enter his cavern. Eric raised his hands to cup both sides of Juyeon's jaw, hips moving to rub his ass to the older's hardened dick.

Juyeon's big hands began to crawl down Eric's body. From his chest, purposely brushing the younger's nipple. Down to his slender waist, caressing the sensitive skin there making the younger whinned. Finally his hands got under the skirt. Eric whined more desperately when Juyeon squeezed his thighs

They pulled apart from the kiss. Juyeon watched as the younger tried to open his half-lidded eyes and sucked as much oxygen as he could. The purple shade coming from the neon lights made the view of the younger looked more captivating.

"You look so pretty," Juyeon whispered.

"Hnng," Eric whined again as he lowered his head on Juyeon's shoulder, feeling embarrassed at the compliment.

Juyeon chuckled at the younger's reaction. Then he began to nibble on Eric's ear. Eric jolted upward, exposing his neck again to the older. Juyeon smirked and began to kiss Eric's neck. He sucked the skin, leaving purple marks on the shoulder as well while Eric couldn't stop moaning.

One of Juyeon's hand moved to slip into the pink underwear Eric was wearing from behind, squeezing the buttocks. While the other moved to the front to rub Eric's clothed dick.

" _Hyung_!" Eric yelled in surprise when Juyeon's hand pulled the front part down and palmed his erection.

"Shouldn't you be calling me _oppa,_ dressing like this?"

Eric didn't answer when he felt a finger rubbing his little hole. He bit his lower lip, holding back the pleasant feeling.

"What do you say, hm?"

" _O- oppa_ , please," Eric finally said back, obeying what Juyeon asked.

Juyeon smirked. He moved to kiss Eric once again, his hand start to jerk the younger's erection under the skirt. Eric moaned into the older's mouth. After a minute of a passionate kiss, Juyeon let go of the younger's lips. They looked into each other's eyes.

"Will you be nice and get the lube for _oppa_ so he can start preparing you?" Juyeon whispered.

Eric just nodded and got up from Juyeon's lap. He went to the drawer under the desk, looking for the lube the older was asking for. He bowed down to open the drawer when he heard a whistle.

"Nice view."

Eric then realized his position just made it easy for Juyeon to see his exposed ass. He quickly grabbed the bottle of lube he just found and turned around to the older. He gave the bottle to Juyeon but didn't go back to sit on his lap. Instead, he knelt in front of Juyeon, back facing him. Then he bent down on the floor, giving Juyeon more of the nice view.

"Does _oppa_ want more of this nice view?" Eric said, pulling the skirt up and wiggling his exposed ass.

Juyeon gulped. He wasn't sure where the fuck Eric got the idea of doing this. He just followed what Eric implied. He knelt behind the younger, pulling down the underwear Eric was wearing, then started to cover his fingers with the lube.

He bent forward to hover over the younger's body, kissing the younger's neck. He began to push a finger into the entrance, earning whine from Eric. He kept kissing the boy's back, leaving more marks there as he added another finger in. He scissored the hole, making Eric moaned louder. When he finally add the third finger, Eric screamed. Juyeon knew he had found that spot. He smirked and continued to hit that spot, his free hand snaked to the front part to start pumping the younger's cock, making Eric a moaning mess.

" _Oppa_ , please," Eric finally cried.

"Please what, baby?" Juyeon asked, fingers curling inside the younger's heat.

"Please, I want more than your fingers, _oppa_."

Juyeon could felt his still clothed dick getting harder than before. He quietly groaned, then pulled his finger out. Eric sighed in relief, expecting something more when he heard un-belting sound from behind. But as he wait, he noticed Juyeon didn't even touch him anymore. Eric turned his head around and saw Juyeon was sitting back on the couch, pants were unzipped as he had expected, but cock still fully covered by his underwear.

" _Oppa_?" Eric called with a tone of disappointment. His lips formed a pout, looking up at the older.

"You ain't got this before you taste it, beautiful," Juyeon smirked, one hand palming his own erection.

Eric pursed his lips for a moment, before shifting around and then he was facing the older's erection, still on the floor. He moved closer to Juyeon's hips.

"Can I really do it?" Eric asked.

Juyeon groaned as he noticed Eric, once again, looked the same as what he saw in the picture.

"Fuck," Juyeon couldn't wait anymore. He needed Eric's mouth on his cock. He grabbed the younger's head with one hand pulling him closer, the other was pushing down his underwear. Eric gasped in surprise when his face met Juyeon's already hard cock, slapping his cheek.

"Sorry, baby. I just can't hold it anymore," Juyeon said.

"Someone's impatient."

Juyeon didn't respond to Eric's teasing. Eric chuckled before finally putting the older's erection inside his mouth. Juyeon groaned as Eric was licking and sucking him. He looked down to see Eric was staring up at him with big doe eyes. Shit, it drove Juyeon crazy. He the began to move his hips forward, fucking the younger's throat not too hard. Eric moaned, making vibration out of his throat. Juyeon felt that on his erection and he groaned. He continued fucking into Eric's warm cavern until he heard Eric gagged.

He quickly pulled out from Eric's mouth, bent down to leave a gentle kiss on the other's lips.

"Now get up and strip for me, will you?"

Being asked nicely, Eric nodded and willingly obeyed Juyeon's request. He stood up and began to strip, smirking. He took off his grey jacket slowly, trying to make some sensual move. He threw the jacket on a random direction, he didn't care. He did the same to his black t-shirt. Juyeon just watched from the couch while masturbating his cock, putting a smirk on his face. He watched carefully as the younger finally take off the underwear completely. He did it extremely slow, teasing the older. He even turned around and bent down when the fabric was around his ankles, exposing everything for the older.

"Fuck," Juyeon groaned and pumped his cock harder and faster.

Eric smirked. He finally threw the underwear away, and then stood up straight again. Standing still, his hand began to reach the button of the skirt behind his back. But a big hand suddenly stopped him. He turned his head around to see Juyeon standing right behind him, face already sniffling on his shoulder.

" _Oppa_?"

"Not the skirt, baby. And keep the socks on," Juyeon mumbled, then pulled the younger to turn around and face him.

Eric chuckled. He poked Juyeon's pointy nose. "Kinky."

"Only for you?" Juyeon smiled.

Both laughed before attaching their lips on each other again, kissing passionately. They pulled away only for a few seconds when Juyeon took his clothes off, then they kissed again. Juyeon had his arms wrapped around the younger's slender waist, while Eric had his around the older's shoulder, practically grinding their bodies together. Juyeon brought the smaller body back on the couch. He gently pushed Eric's back on the soft furniture, while he was on his knees, hovering over the younger.

The kiss didn't seem to end anytime soon, even when Juyeon started to roam around every inch of the younger's body. The feeling of Juyeon's fingertips gracing over his skin felt amazing for Eric. His cock was twitching when Juyeon purposely caressed it, but not for a longer time because the hand began to touch Eric's nipple. Juyeon played around with them, pinching and twisting the soft nubs. Eric finally jolted and moaned loud, letting go of the kiss.

"Ah!"

"Does it feel good?" Juyeon asked.

Eric didn't answered as kept on whining.

" _Oppa_ , please."

"Please what, baby?" Juyeon asked while teasing him by rubbing the tip of his erection.

"Stop teasing. I need you now."

Juyeon stared down at the younger's slim figure silhouetted by the purple neon lights on the room. Eric had his eyes half-lidded, lips opened like he was trying to breathe in more oxygen. His red lipstick was messy around his lips, also because of the kiss. Long fake hair was sprawled over his shoulder, some are reaching his chest near the nipples. God, Juyeon could feel his cock twitching by just the view.

He groaned as he started to bend down, lips attached to the younger's neck once again. Eric moaned, while Juyeon's long arm took the lube from the floor again and started to lubricate his cock, making it slick. He pumped his hard cock a few times before directing it to Eric's twitching entrance. He slowly pushed the head in the tight heat of the younger.

"Hnng!" Eric whined.

"Ssh, it's alright," Juyeon whispered on to the younger's chest.

He pushed deeper, but slowly and gently, making Eric released a long moan. Juyeon could feel the younger's grips on his hair and back was tightened. Juyeon could careless, he wanted to give Eric the best because he had done such a great effort trying to dress like that for him.

"Ah, _oppa_!"

Juyeon pulled his cock, leaving the head inside, then slammed back in. He did it gently, but hard enough to make Eric scream. He started to thrust and thrust, making the boy under him moaned. Eric had his hands around Juyeon's wide shoulders, fingers scratching on the skin. While his legs were wrapped around the older's waist tightly pulling Juyeon's hips closer so he could thrust deeper.

"Ah, fuck!" Eric screamed as he arched his back up when he felt Juyeon hit at the right spot. He threw back his head and shut his eyes out of pleasure inside him.

Juyeon knew what happened. He just smirked and thrust again to hit at the same spot several times, making Eric a moaning mess once again.

" _Oppa_ , more," Eric whined again.

"More of what, baby?" Juyeon bent over to leave a kiss on Eric's chest, might as well making some marks there.

"Harder. Faster," Eric explained briefly, hoping Juyeon would understand.

Juyeon smirked as he licked one of the nipples. He whispered on to the younger's chest. "You need to beg for that, then."

Eric whimpered as Juyeon sucked on his nipple while the other one was played by his big hand. Eric whined when he realized the thing inside him wasn't moving anymore. He knew Juyeon was currently teasing him. He wanted to beg like what Juyeon told him to do, but he was embarrassed to do so.

"Come on, beg if you really want it. I wont do it if you keep silent," Juyeon said before giving his nipple a last long lick.

"Hnng," Eric whimpered. "Please, _oppa_. Please fuck me, harder and faster. Please, I beg you," Eric desperately beg as he bucked his hips up, trying to get Juyeon to start moving again. But pushed his hips down against the couch. Eric finally opened his eyes, half-lidded staring right up to Juyeon. He said one last time, "Please."

Juyeon smirked watching Eric's seducing face and hearing him cry for him to move. He then gladly granted what the younger wished for. The bigger man began to thrust in again, this time harder and faster just like what Eric wanted. Juyeon leaned forward to bring the younger into another passionate kiss, making him moan into his mouth.

Eric felt like in heaven. The older's erection going in and out of him felt like completing every of the flaws he had thought he had. It felt like that whenever they were doing this. So Eric knew Juyeon was the right one for him.

After a lot more hard thrust, Eric finally felt some knots on his lower part. He bucked his hips to give a sign to the older.

"What is it, baby? Are you close?"

Eric didn't answer. Too overwhelmed by the feeling of closeness to even moan. He just released a few sound of whining as Juyeon thrust harder and brought him to the edge.

A loud moan was heard from the boy as he finally came, white liquid spreading on both his and Juyeon's stomachs.

"Oh, you came without telling me?" Juyeon asked as he watched Eric trying to control his breath. "What should I do now? I haven't come yet."

Eric stared at Juyeon's eyes. He just noticed the older had a smirk on his face. Then Eric put on hand on Juyeon's chest, while the other one supported him to lean up. The bigger man stared at him in confusion.

"I will take care of it. Please, sit down."

Juyeon knew what Eric was about to do but he still had his confused face on. However, he couldn't object as Eric was pushing him up so he was then seated up with back leaned to the head of the couch. Eric was already positioning himself on his lap, his already soft cock twitched again as it was rub with Juyeon's still hard one.

"Eric, you sure?" Juyeon looked worried all of a sudden. Eric looked so tired already.

"Yes," Eric whispered as he grabbed Juyeon's shaft and brought to his entrance.

A loud moan was heard once again as Eric lowered himself on the hard dick. He could felt his dick twitching and getting hard by just being filled once again by Juyeon.

Juyeon groaned, "Eric, I can do it myself. You already looked so tired," he said while brushing the younger's hair that stuck on his face because of the sweat.

"It's okay. I did this for you, anyway," Eric said before he began to bounce on Juyeon's dick, slowly at first. Hands resting on the older's vroad shoulders. "Ah, and I am already hard again, so.. ah! Might as well release some more, right? Ahh."

Juyeon gulped as he heard Eric's moans between those words while bouncing his cock. Man, this is so hot, he thought. He grabbed the younger by his waist, right where the skirt still wrapped around his waist, then helped the younger moved up and down. He heard Eric shrieked and thought they had found that spot again. Eric moved faster to get Juyeon hit that spot several times.

"Shit, I'm close. Eric," Juyeon informed, eyes staring at Eric's expression.

Eric smiled, "Together this time?"

Eric lowered his hips down on Juyeon's cock, grinding on the same spot. Hips moving in circular motion and walls clenching several times on Juyeon's shaft, making the owner moaned as well.

"Ah, _oppa_!"

"Shit."

They finally came, together this time. Eric cums more on both their stomachs while Juyeon's cum dripping out the youngers hole. Walls still clenching squeezing more of the thick liquid out from Juyeon's cock.

They began to come down from their high, controlling their breaths again while staring at each other. Soft laughs released from both of their mouths. Juyeon leaned forward to kiss the younger's plump lips.

"How was that?" the younger asked when Juyeon let go of his lips.

"That was amazing," Juyeon left a peck once again on the lips, then move to his cheeks and nose. "Thank you."

Eric giggled before cupping Juyeon's face to make him stop kissing his face. He stared at the older.

"But this would be the last time for me dressing like this. Okay?" he said firmly.

Juyeon raised a eyebrow, "Why?"

"Like you said. I can be in big troubles if I keep fooling the hairstylist and makeup artist _noona_ just for having sex with you," Eric had a pout on his lips.

"Then you can do the make up yourself? Or ask for Chanhee's help?"

Eric rolled his eyes, lips still pouting. "Do you really like me looking like this and calling you _oppa, hyung_?"

"Yes," Juyeon answered, then chuckled before kissing the pout away from Eric's face. "But please know that I love you no matter how you look, okay?"

The younger smiled widely, then hugged his big _hyung_ after kissing _hyung_.

"I love you too, _hyung_."

**Author's Note:**

> I... Tried my best...
> 
> You can criticize me if you spot a mistake from my writing. But please don't be rude :")
> 
> Thank you <3


End file.
